A different kind of Romeo and Juliet
by sakuraxall
Summary: He was her Romeo, she was his Juliet. And together, they were about to create a whole new story together, side by side.


"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."  
― William Shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet _

.

.

.

The moment their eyes met, they knew it was love at first sight.

It was sinful, forbidden, and they knew how everything would finish.

It wasn't meant to be.

No, to be exact, they weren't meant to be.

.

.

.

.

It had all started with a party,

Summer vacation was ending and to welcome the new Year, the kids were planning to throw a large party to welcome all the newcomers in Konoha university. But no one knew that this party would be the start of a whole new tragedy, one that all the people of Konoha would remember for many years to come.

.

.

"We are finally entering college! Isn't it great Sakura?" asked a blonde haired girl to the pinked haired girl beside her.

"It's just college Ino. Why are you fussing so much over it?" frowned the girl named Sakura. "It's just going to be the start of more lectures and presentations." She added with a slight shake of her head.

Ino looked over at Sakura with a big grin plastered on her face and said in a high tone, "Oh Sak, lets be honest here. You're the one who actually wanted to get into college so bad! I know for sure that you're more excited than me about getting into Konoha College. You don't have to hide it!"

To be honest, Sakura was excited. Too excited to actually show it on her face that she was excited. She had been dreaming so much about entering college and here she was finally, at Konoha high, the college of her dreams! She had been waiting for this moment ever since she had first set her eyes on Konoha College. So for Sakura, this moment was like a dream come true. Sakura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ino poking at her ribs.

"Sakura Sakura!" Ino said while gaping at a poster that was stuck on a street lamp.

"Sakura take a look at this! They're going to have a party at Konoha College! And it's gonna be a masquerade! Oh my god we have got to attend this party!" Ino finished with a high shrill.

"Ino, you know I'm not exactly the type to go to a party, right?"

"But come on… it's like a new year! We could get new friends there! Or you could finally get a boyfriend… I know I know, you're not interested but please..? Pretty please..? Pretty please with cherries on top?" Ino whimpered while tugging on Sakura's arm with a pout on her face.

"…oh alright. Just this once. Ok?" said the pinkette, exasperated due to her friend's whining.

"Yay! Thanks Sak I love you so much! We are gonna have the greatest time ever!"

Sakura couldn't help but agree to what her friend said with a tiny smile on her face.

.

.

"I am so not going to attend this party."

"Oh, yes you are. I am going to drag you to it Sasuke. Don't ever think of escaping!"

"Tell me 5 reasons why I should go to that stupid party that you made, president Naruto." Said Sasuke with sarcasm evident on his voice.

"First! Lots of girls attend when you attend. Second! You've missed too many parties! Third!..." Naruto stopped talking, after noticing that Sasuke wasn't even listening to him anymore and was staring out the window with a bored expression on his face. With his face turning red, Naruto started ripping his own hair out with an air of defeat.

"Oh I give up you bastard. Do what ever you want. Now get the hell out of here so that I don't have to watch that bitchy face of yours." But Sasuke was gone even before Naruto had finished speaking.

Sasuke was bored. Another year attending a boring college didn't quite seem to fit him. Sure, it wasn't like he was exactly the best student ever, but he did get an all A on his last report card due to his smart brains. Thanks to that, none of the teacher thought of him as a delinquent, even though he really was. Among the students he was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who would beat them up for no reason if he felt like it. That was one of the reasons the kids were scared of him. They didn't know what would make him tick. He always wore that blank, cold face expression of his so no one really knew how his mood was that day except for his childhood friend, Naruto.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as an unfamiliar scent hit him strongly.

_Pink._

Pink?

Sasuke had no idea why that word suddenly popped up in his mind.

"Pink…" he murmured to himself as he walked along the road.

He had a feeling that something new was about to come up.

Something good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? Please review! Thanks for reading


End file.
